fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Jack of All Tropes - Big Iron 6
This will cover all tropes found in the 6th session of Big Iron. Painting the pain in the frames of our hearts, as tears dripping out of our face become art... Watching the world fly by. Naturally, a massive WIP. Session 6 - Fail cometh. Out of Focus - A deliberate case of this for Elly during several scenes. Justified in-verse, given what her personality has gone through by now. Retcon - Billy who? You mean the cat? Huh? John Davis? Never heard of them. "What Now?" Ending - Both session 5 and this one. In fact, it was lampshaded by players in meta with something around the lines of: "If this was a video-game, this is around the time I'd take a guide/walkthrough to see wt-for-q the story even wants me to do for the plot to progress". Creator Breakdown - Another one for DMUA during both of these sessions (5 and 6), with the first one having been on 3 as you may remember. It would seem that a case of Soul Pains is afflicitng the others here by proxy. I'm adding it only here, though, since this session was overall much shorter in number of events and the blog for session 5 was turning immense as it is. Walking Disaster Area - From a Chungus to Rogue Spirits, wherever the party goes chances are that events will soon take a less than pleasant turn for those involved, even if they fight back with everything they have. The team's efforts in session 5 also caused damage to the town this time around. With Jill and her Mook Troops perpetually on the team's tail, this is a justified trope, though. No, not that other one. We used to be Friends - Compared to before, Elly stays distant and displays next to no care at all for how the party is feeling at present, not taking part in any discussion that is related to emotions and such as opposed to progress of the journey (unless she specifically feels there is more advantage to having everyone in a better state, but still. She counts on other party members being a better fit for the job). All the same, she doesn't voice her own inner thoughts anymore. The Heart - With Ahuatzi's death, Ino is now the one who took this spot. Which is an interesting twist in the trope as he's also the party member who can't/or never speaks. He's also either the youngest or close in age to the youngest (with Amethyst joining the team). Yet he's the one who maintains his cool, has human (yet non-destructive) reactions when the situation grows grim and tends to cause heartwarming moments (either by intention or by proxy when helping out others). He usually tries his best to keep himself together and hardly ever does anything that separates the party further. Hopefully he doesn't become Jill's next main target or anything. Laser-Guided Amnesia - Almost a *literally* laser-guided amnesia, since tearing out a part of his soul and firing it off as energy is what caused some pieces of it to be missing and blurry/the state he finds himself in now. Suddenly SHOUTING! - The trope itself is played for drama, but Marty's in-verse reaction is mostly of surprise and fear. As one will find easier to see from his own speech... Sleep Squashing - The hugging variation of this is what Magnum ends up doing to Ino (who just so happened to be the closest thing to her). At first he tries to do something to wake her up, but ultimately decides to leave her be when she calls for Scarlet's name in her sleep. Hope Spot - Heavily lampshaded by Elly (on top of all the other failure tropes adressed to the party so far) in a single, simple speech after the party experiences yet another addition to their complete failure streak - despite doing everything in their power together - all over again. Shoot the Shaggy Dog - Discussed Trope. As one can infer from the above speech and the tropes in previous blogs (especially session 5), this is what the party's journey so far has been for them in essence. And Elly definitely doesn't need an int check to be Genre Savvy about it. This Loser is You - If you guessed the party, that is correct. Hopefully they last long enough to get what I call "the Sawada Tsunayoshi season 2 transition" (since he also used to be this) and don't just die as this trope. Hopffffffffffffffff-Hahahah who am I kidding? The day the Music lied - And how. The party gets Pilgrim's Progress playing for them while they plan on gathering everyone to try and help solve Marty's situation, then Transition of the Soul as they join forces and do it... Only to fail completely and achieve literally nothing despite their best efforts. As always. Category:Blog posts